


Code Banner

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Tony Is a Good Bro, bruce is her brother, bucky thinks that they are married, but falls for the reader anyway, nobody knows reader and Bruce are siblings, reader is a banner, reader thinks bucky isn't interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: You’re Bruce’s younger sister, you’ve always been able to control the Hulk, but Bruce had always been adamant that you stay safe. Which to him meant as far away from the Avengers as possible. But with the Hulk becoming harder and harder to control, Tony makes the decision to call you in. But everyone just assumes this new Dr. Banner is his wife…not his sister. So why are you always flirting with Bucky?





	Code Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more popular tumblr fics!

“This is the third time this week.” Steve screams as the Hulk rips up the trees surrounding the compound.

“Yeah.” Tony sighs. “I’m activating Code Banner.” He murmurs.

“What does that even mean?” Steve asks, but Tony is already walking away, phone to his ear. Hulks rampage continues into the night, He’s screaming and tearing up trees. The next morning a car pulls up to the compound and you get out.

“Dr. Banner.” Tony says nodding at you.

“Tony.” You say, pulling him into a hug. “Where is he?”

“In the forest.” Tony says, and you nod.

“Keep everyone away. This might get worse before it gets better.” You say, making your way through the compound.

“Will you be okay?” Tony asks, handing you a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Hulk would never hurt me.” You say, Tony nods, stopping at the exit, you continue walking, making your way to the forest. “HULK!” No reply. So you continue walking, you follow the sounds of rage and destruction. “STOP!” Hulk just yells at you. “Oh so it’s gonna be like that? What are you going to hit me now to? Like Dad did?” That makes the Hulk stop, he shrinks back, moving away from you, putting his hands up were you can see them.

“Hulk sorry.” Hulk whispers.

“It’s okay, I know you wouldn’t really hurt me. I just needed you to calm down.” You say.

“Sis, here, why?” Hulk asks.

“Tony called. He said that you’ve been making more and more appearances recently.” You say.

“Hulk bored in puny Banner.”

“Yeah, what if I promise to hang around for a while? Will you let Bruce run things for a while?” You ask, Hulk thinks about it, nods and then starts to shrink back into Bruce. You toss him the clothes and turn around while your brother puts his pants on.

“Why are you here?” Bruce asks.

“Tony called, told me of your recent troubles.” You answer.

“Oh.” Is all Bruce says.

“I promised Hulk I would hang around a while.” You say.

“Ok, there’s an extra room in my apartment, you can use it.” Bruce says. “My pants are on, you can turn around.”

“It’s good to see you big bro!” You say, pulling him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” Bruce murmurs as he pulls away from you. “I’m glad you’re staying.”

“Come on, you look exhausted, let’s get you to your room.” You say, as you put an arm around your brother.

“Yeah, sleep sounds nice.” Bruce murmurs. The two of you start walking back to the compound. The rest of the Avengers crowd outside, staring at the two of you.

“I’m staying.” You say to Tony as you pass the group. Once the two of you get inside you hear someone murmur:

“Who’s that?”

“Y/N Banner.” Tony answers.

***

You’ve been at the compound for about a month and during that time you’ve developed quite the crush on Bucky Barnes. But every time you tried to ask him out he would just assume you meant it as a group thing and invite along Steve and Sam, your brother thought it was hilarious.

“Hey, Buck, The Theater in town is showing that movie we were talking about the other day. Do you want to go see it tomorrow?” You ask.

“Sure, Doll! I’ll see if Steve and Sam want to go. What time works for you and Bruce?” Bucky asks.

“Seven.” You say as you grit your teeth. You look over to Bruce who was currently smirking into his cup of coffee. Bucky just nods and leaves the room, probably going to find Sam and Steve.

“I don’t know if he just doesn’t like me like that or if he’s just that dense.” You murmur as Bruce sits down next to you.

“Be patient, he’s been through a lot.” Bruce says as he slings his arm over your shoulder.

“I know.” You sigh as you lean your head on his shoulder.

***

(Bucky’s POV)

“I-I can’t keep doing this!” Bucky stammers. “I’m in love with a married woman. How the fuck did this happen?”

“That’s rough man.” Sam says.

“She’s just so amazing!” Bucky sighs as he sits against the wall.

“I don’t get why she’s just coming around know. Bruce never mentioned her before.” Sam says.

“He was probably just trying to keep her safe.” Steve says.

“Jesus Christ. If Bruce ever finds out he’s going to let Hulk rip me in two.” Bucky whispers.

“Sucks to be you!” Sam snorts.

***

Tony had decided to throw a small holiday party- Avengers and their loved ones only. You were currently hanging out under the mistletoe- that’s how desperate you had become. You were hoping that Bucky would stand next to you, you’d kiss and then you could confess you’re feelings. Bruce was sitting near Tony, he was watching you, trying not to laugh, and you kinda hoped that he would choke on some ginger bread.

“Hey, Doll.” Bucky says as he moves to stand beside you.

“Hey, Buck.” You say. There’s a moment of awkward silence, you see Bruce murmur something to Tony.

“Hey Manchurian Candidate, see that stuff above your head? That’s mistletoe, means you and Banner have to kiss.” Tony says from across the room. You look down at the ground, blushing.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bucky says as he moves away from you. You weren’t going to cry, nope, not in front of everyone. You were going to grin and bear it, move on from this moment.

“Why the fuck not?” Apparently Tony had other plans.

“I don’t make it a habit to kiss another man’s wife.” Bucky murmurs.

“Wait. What?” You ask.

“You’re married to Bruce.” Bucky says, motioning to your brother, who was currently bent over laughing.

“Bruce is my brother.”

“Bruce is your brother?” Bucky echoes back.

“Oh…my….god. This is the funniest thing that has ever happened. She’s been going crazy trying to get you to agree to a date!” You brother says.

“Those were you asking me on a date?” Bucky says looking at you.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I have this huge crush on-.” You start, but your cut off when Bucky’s lips meet yours.

“Wanna ditch the rest of the party? Maybe go to dinner or a movie?” Bucky asks when the two of you break apart.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” You say as you grab his hand. The two of you walk out of the compound ignoring the hooting and hollering from the other room. “I can’t believe you though Bruce was my husband.”

“Well, what was I supposed to think? Tony introduced you as Y/N Banner. No other explanation.” Bucky says.

“How many of you-?” You start to ask.

“All of us. We all thought it.” Bucky says.

“You could have asked!” You chuckle.

“Yeah, that would have saved us a lot of time. I’ve wanted to ask you out for months.” Bucky murmurs.

“I’ve been asking you out for months!” You say.

“Well let’s not waste any more time.” Bucky says, pulling you into another kiss.


End file.
